


I'll Always Try New Things With You.

by madiv951



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Tease, Derek is quiet during sex, First Person, Implied shower sex, Kinks, M/M, Stiles POV, Wax Play, stiles threatens him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiv951/pseuds/madiv951
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek brings home a surprise for Stiles after he discovers a kink Stiles has while scrolling through Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Try New Things With You.

The loft door slides open relatively easy as it always does. I drag myself across the open space and flop down on Derek's bed, burying my face in his pillows that still smell like my shampoo.

"Bad day?" Derek's voice echoes from some part of the loft. I assume it's probably coming from the couch where he is most likely reading. I don't really know where he keeps all of his books because he doesn't own a bookshelf. I have spent  _a lot_ of time in the loft and never spotted one. Maybe he's got some secret room where he stashes them, so no one else can touch them...

"You could say that," I muffle through the pillow my face is shoved into. "Freaking Mr. Harris gave me detention for attempting to actually answer a question... I swear, that man is fucking evil." Derek fails to hold in a chuckle and a few choice curses leave my lips, even as the bed dips under his weight.

"Sorry, Stiles," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to my left shoulder. "But... I may have something that will put you in a better mood." My ears and my dick twitch at the possibilities and promise that sentence holds. 

"What is it?" I attempt to hold back my excitement even though I am very aware that Derek can hear the up-tick in my heartrate. 

"Remember a few nights ago when we were talking and just kind of hanging out? And you were scrolling through Tumblr?" I nod, suddenly unsure of where my wolf is headed. "I asked you about that post someone made with the wax..."

_"What's that on her back?" Derek's got his head tucked against my shoulder as I aimlessly scroll through my Tumblr dash. He's pointing to a post_ _that is a picture of a girl laying on her stomach with colorful dots and drips scattered across her bare back._

_"Uh, it's wax. Like wax play?" Derek gives me a confused expression. "Where you drip hot wax on someone's body for pleasure?" Derek hums and quirks an eyebrow at me._

_"Your heartrate just kicked up... Did you want to try that sometime? I think it sounds interesting... I don't quite understand the appeal, but if you wanted to, I'd be okay with it."_

_"Dude, seriously? Yes please! I am so down for that. I've always loved playing with candle wax, but I've never thought to use it for, you know... sexy times."_

_"I can't believe you still call it that." Derek huffs and nuzzles into my neck._

_"Do you prefer doing the nasty? Frick frack? Do the do? Mattress mambo? Horizontal hula?" A loud growl rumbles through Derek's chest, but I ignore it in favor of further annoying my wolf. "No pants dance? Bed boogie? Makin' the beast with two backs? Butterin' the biscuit?.... Oooof!" Derek moves my laptop off my lap and tackles me into the couch in one swift movement._ Damn werewolf speed.

_"Do you ever shut up?" Derek rumbles against me._

_"Only you know how to shut me up..." And he does just that, crushing his lips into mine and sliding his fingers under the waistband of my sweats._

_  
_"Oh my god... You didn't..." An extremely manly noise comes out of me as I struggle to sit up and face Derek, only ending in flailing and nearly falling off the edge of the bed. Derek snorts, but catches me by the front of my t-shirt, hauls me in for a kiss.

"Yes, I did. Give me a second." Derek disappears into the kitchen and begins russling around. He pokes his head around the corner and flashes a box of red candles. "Stiles, I think you are a little too excited about this." 

"Why do you say that?" I have to bite my lip to keep the grin off my face.

"You are literally bouncing up and down..." I hadn't noticed, but I am bouncing on the bed like a little kid waiting to open presents on Christmas morning. "It's okay. I'm kind of excited too. I like trying new things with you. Especially if they get you this riled up..." A low rumble echoes through the loft and Derek's eyes flash blue. It used to scare me when he flashed his eyes at me, but now I take it as a compliment. It shows that I have the ability to bring out his animal side, to bring out the side that allows him to be just a little looser. Just a little out of control.

"Yes, thoroughly riled up. Now get your ass over here before I throw my shoe at your head." Derek simply arches an eyebrow and  turns tail (ha, tail...), heading towards the couch. I tug my sneaker off and lug it at him. My shoe connects with the back of his head, causing Derek to whirl around in bewilderment.  _Guess lacrosse is paying off..._ "I warned you," I say simply, folding my arms behind my head as I lean against the headboard. I blink and Derek is no longer standing in my line of vision. He is crouched at the end of the bed, fangs gleaming. His jaw snaps shut and a snarl rips from his throat. "Oh shit..." He stalks up the bed and licks his lips, taking on the expression of a lion on a hunt. Wolf on a hunt? Whatever... The thought is discontinued by Derek sliding up my body and slipping a warm hand under my t-shirt and up my chest.

"Grab the lighter out of the nightstand." A giggle runs through me at the realization that one of my weird fantasies is about to actually come true. It escapes before I can catch it, earning me a judgmental look from Derek. Another arched eyebrow is aimed in my direction as I roll to the side and fish around in the drawer. My fingers close around the lighter and I pump my fist in victory, only to send the lighter clattering to the floor and under the bed. 

"Damn it!" A rumble sounds behind me as I search blindly under the bed. I realize my ass sticking up in the air is the reason behind the rumble, so I wiggle my ass experimentally. Sure enough, another growl sounds and Derek's hand connects with my ass with a sharp smack. "Ouch!" His hand smooths over the sting and I am tugged backward by my beltloops, onto Derek's lap. His teeth drag down my neck, sending a shudder down my spine.

"You smell amazing." Derek's voice is more of a growl than words. Teeth sharper than human nip at my shoulder, then my shirt is gone and I am no longer on Derek's lap. I am on my stomach, flattened out on the bed. He tugs down my sweats and bites at the back of my left thigh, successfully making me squirm. His lips ghost up my back, pulling an irritated groan from me.

"Hurry up..." I wiggle my hips, attempting to get attention brought to that region. I am punished by a sharp bite to my right thigh. 

"So impatient..."

"Well, duuuhhhh...." I hear a flick of the lighter and I pick my head up. "'Bout damn time!" A burning sensation hits the center of my back, causing me to twitch. The amazing war between pain and pleasure sends goosebumps over my skin. The slight danger that the wax just might burn my skin sends adrenaline into my bloodstream. The sharp burn is soothed by the warmth of the cooling wax. The smile on my face can't be fought and Derek growls behind me as more drops of the pleasure-pain sensation drips across my skin.

"You really do like this, don't you?" I nod furiously. Derek's fingers slide under the waistband of my boxers. "Up." I lift my hips and I hear the thud of them hitting the floor. The next second, hot wax is dripping over my ass, pulling a moan from my lips. I can't decide whether it hurts or feels good and that's what I love about it. 

 

By the time Derek is satisfied with his wax artwork across my backside, he has used all of the candles and I am a squirming mess of whimpers and pleads. The asshole hasn't touched me in what feels like a goddamn eternity. I feel like growling at him myself, if I could. "I swear to the almighty god above if you don't get your wolf paws on me right now, I will lace your breakfast with wolfsbane and watch you suffer and laugh!" He chuckles and still, no touching. "Derek..." I warn.

"I'm going to take a picture." A string of curses leaves my lips.

"I hate you..." But his fingers begin moving across my skin, pulling the dried wax away. Of course, this only makes me squirm more. "Der, I am going to kill... Eeeep!!!" Derek has me flipped and bears down on my hips, grinding down. I gasp at the delicious friction and push my head back into the pillows, the moans flowing freely from my mouth. We are both achingly hard and after building up for so long, I can feel that my orgasm is in the very near future. The precome from both of us slicks up everything, making the contact that much better. "I don't hate you... But if you don't start moving this along we are going to be finished before we've even had the chance to start." Derek growls in my ear and sets to work renewing the faded marks along my collarbones and chest, as he always does when we don't have "alone time" for too long. "Please..." Apparently Derek is as impatient as me, because he doesn't even wait a second to comply with my plead, reaching for the lube. 

For once, Derek makes quick work of the preperation, to the point where it actually still hurts when he finally pushes in. But I don't mind one bit because I have been waiting for a goddamn hour for this to happen and I am perfectly happy to finally have Derek's dick in me. His hips begin to snap against mine, sending all of the caution and carefulness that is normal with Derek, out the window.  _I really like this new "take what I want when I want it" Derek_ I manage to think, between thrusts.

I am so completely wound up that I come embarrassingly early, but Derek presses on, searching his release. He finds it quickly, growling and biting over the same spot he always does. When he pulls out, I can't fight the whimper at the empty feeling. I curl into Derek's side, disregarding the sticky mess between us and between my legs. Derek drags his fingers through the mess, pushing the scent of both of us into my skin.

"It's so gross that you do that..." Derek growls, apparently not able to form words yet. "Shower." 

 

"Dude, that was awesome. We are definitely doing that again. Totally doing that again." I'm tucked into Derek's side as we try to calm our heartrates. Both of us are blissed out and sated from our new adventure and the quicky in the shower.

"Jesus, even after three orgasms, you still don't shut up." Derek pressed his face into my hair, breathing in my scent and the smell of his shampoo. 

"But you love me for it."

"Yes, I do."

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am not very good at writing smut yet, so I'm practicing. :) But thank you. And I am not a guy, so if I don't describe anything properly, please let me know so I can fix it! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at offmyrocker95  
> *smooches*


End file.
